thelivingshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
The White Legion (Radio Show)
Plot This episode begins with a man named WILLIAM DEVEN being kidnapped by a group calling themselves THE WHITE LEGION. The legion are a group willing to make attacks in broad daylight without fear of retaliation. The Legion accuses Deven of conspiring against the group and is killed as his punishment. News reaches LAMONT CRANSTON. He has discovered that The White Legion is a group of vigilantes taking justice into their own hands. It is also discovered that, ALTON PARKER, the assistant district attorney's life has been threatened for prosecuting a case against a man named RED COLLINS. Collins, is accused of killing a man. While shopping with his fiance, Parker is confronted by members of the White Legion. Lamont Cranston and MARGOT LANE are also present during the altercation. They assist Parker's fiance. While the altercation was happening, Parker dropped some papers that Lamont discovered, pertaining to the Collins' case. Mr. HARTNEY CLAYS, a newspaper editor, receives a letter from The Shadow saying that his testimony during Parker's court case was almost convincing. Suddenly, the door opens and The Shadows voice tells Clays that, "The White Legion is about to be exposed." Margot and Lamont discover a note at Clay's office that leads The Shadow to where Alton Parker may be being held prisoner. He goes to a chapel near the waterfront. Margo is sent to get COMMISSIONER WESTON while The Shadow infiltrates the White Legion. In the chapel, Parker waits for the judgment of the White Legion, The Shadow tells him to cooperate with them, as he will back him up. Parker agrees, and states he will be the prosecuting attorney of Red Collins. The commander of The White Legion sentences Parker to death, just as William Devon was. The next day the Shadow has Commissioner Weston post men at all doors during the case against Red Collins. Weston is left clueless as to why. The trial continues and The Shadow announces that the White Legion leaders are in the courtroom. It is revealed that the Legion paid Red Collins to kill a man. The Shadow then informs the court that Mr. Clays is one of those leaders, and used his influence as a respected editor to gain information and use it for the further actions of the White Legion. Suddenly, with great surprise, Alton Parker enters the courtroom. Parker presents the evidence to the court. This includes announcing the Judge himself as the leader of The White Legion. The judge and Mr. Clays are taken into custody. Parker gives credit to the man who helped find true justice.... THE SHADOW! Full Cast Featured Characters: * Orson Welles as The Shadow (Lamont Cranston) * Agnes Moorehead as Margot Lane Villains: * Judge Rusko * Harry Clays (newspaper editor) * Red Collins Other Characters: * Commissioner Weston * Detective Dixon * Alton Parker * Defense Attorney * William Devens (dies) Notes and References Links * The Shadow Radio Show (1937-1954) Category:1938, March Category:Lamont Cranston (Radio Show)/Appearances Category:Margo Lane (Radio Show)/Appearances Category:Ralph Weston (Radio Show)/Appearances Category:The Story of The Shadow (Radiola) Category:Old-Time Radio's Greatest Mysteries (Radio Spirits, 2002) Category:Original Broadcasts from Radio's Golden Age (Cassettes) Category:Greatest Radio Adventures (CD) Category:Radio Treasures (CD)